What Should Have Happened
by animalllover
Summary: What would have happened if Katara did kill Yon Ran? Dark fic rated T for language, intense scenes of violence, and a Zutara all the way!Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I hold the water back with my hand as I look at Yon Ran; his once cruel eyes were shinning with fright and it's all because of me. With a flick of my hand the water turns into icicles pointing right at him and the other water is descending upon us. Zuko relaxes his stance and looks at me as I glare at the cowering man in front of me,

"You killed my mother," I whisper and Yon Ran stutters,

"I-I k-know, a-and I-I- a-am s-sorry," I cut him off as rain starts to soaks us,

"Don't you dare apologize to me! For over sixteen years I suffered wondering what kind of man-no-_thing_ would want to cause emotional pain, but now that I see you trembling before me I start to see it," His lip quivers as I feel Zuko place a hand on my shoulder, I let out a sigh and regain my breath as I stare at him my voice growing cold and steady, "You have no idea how much suffering and pain you caused me and all I have left is a necklace to remember her…..A NECKLACE!" I scream at him and he flinches at my words while Zuko takes his hand off and watches the scene unfold before him, another breath I let out and take in, as my voice comes back to a cold demeanor, "A necklace….I have no pictures not even clothes….NOTHING! Except for memories that fade each day and compliments from my people saying I look like her…and ever since I was little I cried and cried," My voice cracks as I look back to when I was a kid, my voice is soft, barely a whisper as a tear starts to cascade my face, "but not anymore." I look up hatred filling my eyes; I wipe away the tear and look at him, my voice bitter, "You caused me the pain that was unbearable!" His tries to scoot back but I hold my gaze with his, "And now I am ending my torment along with everyone else's." In a split second the icicles penetrated Yon Ran's body; blood trickled down his body from the small holes that covered his body, his body shook rapidly for a minute before going limp. I relax my stance and look at his dead body, "Now I forgive you," I turn back and start to walk down the dirt, wet path back to Appa; I hear footsteps crunching in the distance and Zuko walks up beside me, I stop to look at him who was standing in front of me only two steps away. "Did I do the right thing?" I barely asked with my head hung low,

"What do you think?" He asks me sincerely while I shake my head and look up at him,

"I don't know a part of me is thrilled that I did what I did, while the other is disappointed, not only by my weakness but my no self control. What will the others think?"

"Katara, that back there wasn't weakness you did what you had to. You finished an unfinished job that no one did, and I don't care what Aang or Sokka or anyone else says about this, and you shouldn't either, because what really matters is what you think, Katara. You killed your mother's killer, sure, you are going to have mixed emotions, but you did end a pain that has been there since you were a kid. Now you know that he is dead, and not out there living and getting away with what he has not only done to you, but to other people as well." I smile at Zuko as I pull him into a hug as I bury my face in my chest as he wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you, Zuko." I whisper as he pulls me into his chest more, and with one hand strokes my wet hair.

"You're welcome," Zuko paces his chin on my head, and we stood like that for minutes before I pulled away.

"Now to face the devil," I laugh and I see Zuko half smile and chuckle.

"Let's," I smile at him and turn to walk but Zuko grabs my hand, "But Katara know this, that no matter what happens I will always be there for you." I blush as he let goes of my hand we walk to Appa.

"Yip, yip," I say before we take off flying to an unpredicted outcome that will come.

We landed Appa on the cold grass, with the wind blowing silently; Zuko jumps down from Appa and turns to catch me as I jump down.

"Thanks," I say as I smile at him, he smiles back and whispers softly,

"You're welcome," I blush as I heard Aang come along with Sokka, I get out of Zuko's arms and stand by him while Aang stands before me only two feet away.

"Sooooooo, what happened?" Aang asks as Sokka crosses his arms over his chest and looks at me.

"You were right Aang I did forgive him," I see Aang have that stupid, big grin come to his face, "After I killed him." His smile drops and Sokka looks at me with astonishment,

"Y-you what?" Aang gaped at me while I stand closer to Zuko,

"I killed him," I say again, Aang looked at me while Sokka recovered from his astonishment and opened his mouth, but I cut him off, "You don't want to know how." Sokka's mouth closes, but the wind starts to grow stronger I look at Aang who had a 'how-could-you' look. I see Toph and Suki come along, _Great, more people. _I thought,

"Katara, how could you?" Aang asks as he looks at me, no emotion showing both on our faces.

"I don't know Aang?" I reply sarcastically, "Maybe, because she was my mother and she deserved vengeance and I needed this."

"So? I didn't kill the Fire Nation when they killed all the Air Monks?" Aang replied as we glare at each other, "I didn't go on a rampage! I faced the fact," his voice grew softer, "And I thought you were going to choose the right choice."

"Then why did you let me go? Why did you let me leave with Appa?" I ask while yelling back at him,

"Because I thought you were going to make the right decision! I thought you were going to take the harder path!" Aang yelled back as he turned around,

"Well, then I guess you were wrong," I glare back, but I was unprepared what Aang said next with his back to me.

"What would she say now?" Aang whispered as I gaped at him, he whispered it but I could hear it and he starts to walk off. I clench my fists and water whip him in the head,

"Don't you DARE tell me what my mother would think of me now! Don't you DARE walk away and wish you didn't want kill all the Fire Nation Soldiers who killed the Air Nomads!" Aang stopped walking, he stood three yards away, "And if you don't then I guess you didn't love them like I did with my mother! If you had the least bit of love you would understand why I needed to do this! You would understand why I needed to rest the turmoil inside of me! If you even knew the pain I go through then maybe you would understand." I pause as the wind grows stronger around me,

"Wow, this is getting good." I hear Toph whisper to Suki; Zuko stood next to me still looking between me and Aang, Sokka put a hand on Aang's shoulder to calm him, Toph and Suki were whispering, Aang shrugged off Sokka's arm and looked at me with hurt and hatred in his eyes, and I stood my ground while getting ready to pull water out of thin air any moment.

"Don't. You. Dare. Speak. To. ME. Like. That." Aang's voice was cold and he turned around making the air grow stronger,

"Because the truth hurts doesn't it?" I say back and tears well up in his eyes,

"I still feel the pain, but I did the right thing, I forgave!" He yelled at me and the wind grows stronger and in any moment he was ready to go into the Avatar State, I could tell.

"Forgiving is doing nothing! But taking action delivers a message! But I guess if you don't understand that, then you didn't care for what happened to your friends a hundred years ago." Aang's hands clenched and the wind blew wilder, and the tears faded along with his hurt.

"You are not allowed back into this group, and if you do not leave now, I will not hesitate to bring you down." Aang replied sternly and I held my head up high looking at him in the eye.

"Give me your best shot," I replied, by this time everyone was watching on the sidelines and everyone had a shocked expression on. Aang directed air at me in a saw shape, but I ducked under it and froze his feet. Aang bended the water away and came at me, I looked up to see a _full moon. _

We ran at each other at full speed but he whipped air at me and I was thrown into a tree with a cracking noise that echoed after. I hid my hurt as I slump down to the ground,

"The truth hurts doesn't Aang? Don't you wish you could kill every soldier who hurt you? Don't you want revenge?" I asked as I stand up and got in a ready stance.

"I DID! But I know the right path to choose, but I guess you have to be a killer to realize that." I gaped at him, and he whispered, "And to think I loved you." I closed my mouth and I raised the water out of the grass and made thousands of icicles around him.

"Hmmm, too bad I never loved you." I throw the icicles at him, but he flicked his wrist and they turned into water splashing him, he threw another gust of wind at me, but I brought up an ice shield to protect me. I bring up the water out of a tree behind me and water encases my hands, but Aang was already in his Avatar State.

I glance to see Toph glancing at me, Suki was watching Aang, and Zuko who was holding off my brother. I looked at Sokka and he looked at me with disgust, I turn trying to forget what I saw, but Aang was glowing and I immediately got in my stance.

"Leave!" Aang ordered,

"No we have to finish this! You need to see what I did was not all that bad!" I yelled, but Aang brought up a hand and the earth shook beneath me as I look at him. "Come on! I am right here!" The ground shakes and the wind blows, and right before he was going to attack me his hands twist behind his back. I brought him to me and forced him out of his Avatar State, he looked at me with fear and hatred, "Now let me tell you something Aang, what is done is done and I have no regrets and if you can't see it my way then you are no friend of mine." I blood bended Aang to his knees, "Now are we going to forget this ever happened? Or should I leave?" Aang looked at me and glanced at every one.

"Get out of my sight," I hid my sadness and I let him go, I walk to grab my stuff, but I hear footsteps crunch behind me. I turn around to see Zuko behind me, "Zuko what are you doing?" Aang yelled who was standing in front of the GAang; I look at him with surprise as he smiles at me. We both turn to see Aang looking at us with a shocked expression,

"I am going with Katara," Zuko turned to me as we grab our stuff, "Good luck finding a fire teacher." Zuko puts a hand on my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"Sokka? Please say something," I pleaded but he walks up next to Aang and he looks at me with so much disgust and hate.

"Get out of here; you are no sister of mine." He replied his voice cold as he stares me down.

"Toph? Suki?" I ask, but they come up next to Aang and Sokka,

"I'm sorry Katara," Suki said as she has tears in her eyes, I look at Toph who looks at the ground.

"I didn't know you had it in you Sugar Queen." I turn to look at Aang and he stares at me,

"So, this is how it's going to end?" I ask, but no one spoke, "Fine, but let me tell you something Aang we are not done here." Zuko leads me down another dirty path as he steers me with his hand on my waist. I look ahead of me to see the sunrise, a new day with endless possibilities.

I walk into the sunrise with Zuko without looking back, and now knowing that everything in my life turned upside down. And I lost everything-no-_everyone_ that has been there since the start. Today was the day that I, Katara and Fire Nation Prince, Zuko start a new friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the smell of burning fish, I groaned as I lift my head and I was welcomed with the sight beginning to rise over the sea glistening over the water. I turned my head to the smell and I saw Zuko cooking four fish over a fire; I smiled _Finally someone is making food instead of me._

I got up and walked over to Zuko, I placed a hand on his shoulder and he moved his head to look at me,

"Good morning," He greeted as I sat next to him while he handed me a plate,

"Good morning," I say as I take a bite, and the fish tasted so good, "Oh my god, this is really good." I say and Zuko smiled,

"I'd hope so, since I spent so long with my Uncle who always loved to eat." He joked, as I laughed finishing the two fish, as he ate his. When he was done I broke the silence,

"Thank you," I whisper, and he looked at me,

"No problem, it was nothing those fish was ea-" I cut him off,

"No, not with that, well thank for that, but I am talking about last night. Thank you," I whisper as I stare into his gold eyes, his hand touched my cheek and I rested in his palm.

"Like I said before Katara, I will always be there for you." I draw back as his hand drops,

"But why? Why did you do that?" I ask, and he let out a hard breath.

"Because, I saw everyone turn on you and I knew you were going to need a shoulder to cry on. And I do believe you did the right thing," He shifts his body so he was sitting cross-legged at me, so we were facing each other. "I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone before." I nod my head, giving him my full attention. "Back in those catacombs, I wasn't lying when I said that the Fire Nation took my mother away from me. And the only reason why I haven't killed my father is because he knows what happened to her, and he knows that I won't let Aang kill him until I know the truth. Katara, I know exactly how you feel, I am walking right next to you on that same path, and unlike Aang I will not forgive. Those men do not deserve to live and I want you to be completely aware that I am with you the whole way." I was speechless and I felt his hands find mine and squeeze them, "Trust me." Those two words that seemed to haunt me were beginning to have less meaning as I stared into his eyes. I felt my body move closer to him as we were centimeters apart,

"I do," I whisper, and I kissed him. His body was still at first, but he responded back our tongues battling for dominance while his hands skimmed over my arms going around my head pressing me in closer. He moved us so I was under him, my legs wrapping around his waist feeling him grow. He dragged his mouth down from my lips and placed hot trails of kisses down my neck slowly sucking on my skin; I moaned in pleasure while arching my back having my hips rub up and down against his body.

"Katara," His voice was gruff, and needy as I heard him moan, I flipped us so I was straddling him and I began to lift his shirt up as I claimed his lips. But right before he could lift mine up I heard a noise in the background. I snapped my head up and got off of him, I pulled water from the ocean and got in a battle stance as Zuko got in a battle stance. I saw the bush move and I narrowed my eyes, I shot water icicles at the tree and immediately they were deflected by earth. Toph came out from the bush grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh no," I groaned as she walked towards us,

"Oh yes," she cocked her head and continued to smile, "I knew it," Her voice boomed with ego and that 'I-knew-there-was-something-going-on' voice.

"Why are you here?" Zuko asked relaxing as Toph moved to 'look' at me.

"Other than seeing the heat really build up here? Well, let's just say that ever since you left someone has come back from the 'dead.'" I looked at her,

"What do you mean? Who?" I ask as she bit her lip,

"You're not going to like it, but Jet came back this morning looking for you and Aang; he is with the group he already said how he would help us bringing the Fire Lord down, but the real reason why I am here is that Aang needs you and Zuko to come back. We all know that we need Zuko to teach him fire bending, but we need you because you can do blood bending and could be our weapon against him if things go wrong." Toph explained as I looked at Zuko, he shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Bu-But how is J-Jet alive?" I breath out shaking my head, "No,no,no…." I trail off as Zuko looked at me skeptically.

"I don't know but he is, so please come back." She pleaded, tears brimmed my eyes I cleared my throat composing myself.

"Fine, but there will be nothing going on between me and Jet, we are done, there is nothing."

"Hey Sweetness you don't need to convince me, maybe it's yourself." She said, I rolled my eyes and I sped past Toph and Zuko back to the camp.

**ZUKO POV**

I walked along the side of Toph as Katara was way ahead of us,

"So, what's with Jet?" I asked and Toph just laughed,

"Oh you don't know do you?"

"Guess not,"

"Well, you see Katara and him used to have a big thing, but then he betrayed her. He was planning to flood a town with Fire Nation living there along with innocents, with the help of Katara, but she didn't know his real plan, instead he had manipulated her into loving him and once she found out she was pissed. Anyway, after that we met him again a few months later in Ba Sing Se, but this time she had to help him regain his memory so they could save Appa from the Dai Lee, but of course you got him out before we could. While, we were down there, however, when Aang and him were up gainst La Feng, he tried to attack him, but he was badly hurt. We left and we thought they had killed him guess not." Toph said, as we kept on walking.

"Yeah, I met him while Uncle and I were going to Ba Sing Se, but then he figured out we were Fire Nation, that last time I saw him was when he got dragged away from the Dai Lee." I said, and Toph smiled.

"Well then Sparky, you better hope he doesn't remember you. And you should keep an eye on him while he is here, because you never know if Katara will begin to like him again." Her voice was smug as I gritted my teeth and I walked faster, narrowing my eyes, and I could hear her laughter in the back ground.

**KATARA POV**

We arrived at camp and I saw everyone around a fire, and the only one who looked up was Suki who smiled. I wave back, and Aang turned around and walked towards me,

"So I guess you know," He dead planned as I stared at him,

"Yes," I responded, the tension beginning to grow,

"We're going to stick with the plan, but Jet will be with you and Zuko when you go face his sister." Aang said as I shook my head,

"No he will not, I do not want him around me more than he has to be, he can help Sokka or Toph." I say but Aang responded,

"Yes, he will go with you, and that's an order."

"Well good thing I'm not taking any orders from you then; if you want me as your weapon that is my condition."

"Fine," He spat out his eyes narrowing, "He's over by the lake." He says as I nod my head, I walk down the dirt path leading to the lake, unaware of Zuko slowly following me.

**ZUKO POV**

Yes I know it was bad that I was following her, but I needed reassurance nothing was going on so I jumped from tree to tree moving silently with the night as I stalked her to the lake's edge where I silently dropped seeing her stand in front of Jet. He turned around, that familiar straw in his mouth, his black eyes staring intently at her as the sun began to set.

**KATARA POV**

His eyes pierced through mine as I felt old feeling rise up and I had to fight inwardly to push them aside,

"Jet," I say and he smiles

"Katara, nice to see you again," Jet smiled as he pulled the straw out of his mouth and threw it on the ground.

"How are you alive?" I ask and he smiles his body inching its way closer to mine,

"Hmm, there are so many possibilities and I am sure a girl like you could figure that out." He taunts as he stands over me looking down upon me.

"No bullshit Jet how are you alive?" I ask as I narrow my eyes,

"Aw, disappointed?" He asked me while his lips were close to mine,

"Jet.." I strained out as he laughed his breath reaching me,

"You should know I am a fighter, I don't go down that easy, and that my 'friends' brought me to a healer. But once I was recovered the Fire Nation invaded and killed them, all most killed me but I go away in time." His arms encircle my waist drawing me in closer, my hands were plastered on his chest trying to push him away.

"Jet, don't." I say as he held me tighter,

"Come on Katara, I've changed you believed me the last time you saw me." His cheek brushed mine whispering in my ear, I shivered.

"No. I am in love with someone else Jet." I stated as his grip tightened.

"That can't be, we have a connection Katara, I am all you have."

"You're wrong." I gritted my teeth trying not to slap him.

"Am I?" He asked and his lips were on mine in a second, I struggled in his grasp I tried moving my head from side to side but he gripped me keeping me in place. I finally bit his lip making him bleed, he let me go and took a step back.

"Yes you are," His eyes widened in surprise and before I had time to react fire erupted under his feet. Jet back flipped out of the way and I turn to see Zuko come out of the bushes.

"Zuko," I smile as he looked straight on towards Jet his hands blazing with fire.

"Lee, or should I call you Prince Zuko?" Jet asked, as he took out his swords both in a battle stance.

"Zuko please don't," I pleaded as he met my eyes and after a while he relaxed but Jet took that vulnerability and threw one of his swords to Zuko slicing his chest open. Zuko stumbled back as I watched in horror, I looked to Jet and I drew water from the air and froze him to a tree.

"Katara get away from him!" Jet yelled as he struggled in the ice. But I ignored him,

"Zuko! Please stay with me, please don't leave me." Blood gushed out of his shirt and I pulled that back, I bended water from the lake and put it around my hands the familiar blue glow engulfing my hands. I tend to his wound as I heard Jet curse Zuko and finally I iced his mouth shut keeping him silent. After his wound healed he looked at me,

"Please don't leave me," Zuko gasped out, his hand cupping my face.

"I won't, trust me." I whisper, helping him up, we walk to Jet and I unfroze his mouth. "He is good Jet, trust me and I swear if you hurt anyone here I will kill you." I say and he snarled at Zuko.

"But he is Fire Nation Katara! Think about your mother!" Jet yelled as Zuko scoffed,

"Where have you been? I was Fire Nation and we already got her mother's killer, time for you to move on." Zuko said as I bended the ice off of Jet and he walked towards me.

"I think I have everything figured out here," Jet strained out as Zuko and him glared at each other.

"Good, now we are going back to camp." I say as I walk off back to camp,

**ZUKO POV**

After Katara left Jet and I stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move.

"If you as so much touch her again I will kill you," I threaten back as Jet glared at me,

"Listen Princey, I was her first love she will come back to me you are nothing but filth on the bottom of my shoe." Jet spat back and I only smiled,

"Which is why she wants to kiss me and not you, and I may be filth but you're the one who loses every time we fight." My voice was low and threatening, he scoffed and turned around.

"Well we'll just see who she picks in the end, but you should know that she'll want a man, and frankly you're not one." Jet said as he began to walk off.

Anger coursed through me and I focused my bending and I heard Jet fall to the ground as I walked over to him, he began to sweat and I heard him let out a sound. I grabbed him by the throat and I felt my bending begin to burn him from the inside out;

"I am more of a man than you ever will be, and watch your step around me because I will burn you alive." I threaten as I let him go and I saw his face begin to burn from under his skin, I let out a breath and my bending disappeared from him as he gasped for air. _Katara is _**mine.**


End file.
